Betrayel, love and life at the whirlpool
by shikamaru rocks11
Summary: NO INCEST or GODLIKE just a naruto with still undecided paring with a living kushina and maybe some lemon later but not to fast I do not own any Character that is used except those i create hope you like it there will be polls Whirlpool fic uzumaki clan
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: Prolouge

It was night time in Konoha, though one could be forgiven if you had said it was a warm summer's day. Konohagakure no Sato, the Village Hidden in the Leaves, was under attack. The attacker was not the army of an enemy village, the attacker was not even human, it was a blood red fox of monstrous proportions.

The fox was by all definitions a demon and as such had a fitting title; Kyuubi no Youko. The attack left the village in flames burning so bright creating that illusion that night was day, the heat from these flames so intense that it could be felt all throughout the village.

The fox had appeared 15 weeks ago for some unknown reason, it had been roaming the country side, apparently in search of something, then one fell night it started on a rampage, killing all who stood in its way.

The ninja of Konoha were not simply going to let this demon destroy their home, everything that they had worked so hard to rebuild after the war with Iwagakure would be for naught if the Fox penetrated their line of defense.

They fought with all the power they could muster, trying everything they knew to subdue the beast, but it was not enough. The monster was powerful, outrageously so, nothing seemed to work, they soon realized that if anyone could bring the monster down it would be the strongest in their village, the Fourth Hokage.

"Get the Fourth Hokage" was heard from a sacred Jonin while earthquakes and a terrible growl could be heard from a distance. A yellow flash appeared and a blond figure stood there on top of a tree gashing at the beast be for him.

Then the blond figure shouted out "Shiki Fuin" a another figure appeared his hand going true the blonde figure grapping the beast pulling its soul in the body of the blond figure while another arm pulled half the soul in to a crying baby while sealing signs appeared at his belly.

Faraway a woman with red blood hair crying over a picture of herself and the same blond figure fighting the beast she in the picture was pregnant but the happy face she had on de picture was never seen again after what a 'anbu' told her.

**Flashback**

"My lady I'm sorry to say that your son died after your birth and your husband is fighting the demon by himself and I'm afraid that he isn't coming back" said a 'Anbu'

Flashback end

This was to much for her and she was planning on leaving to go to her birth place hoping it would give her a new reason to life.

Back to the battlefield the beast was fighting against de blond figure but was losing quickly half its soul was already in the boy while the other half was getting closer to the blond figure.

After 10 minutes the blond was beginning to pull the last of the soul in him and said "seal" and the beast was no more.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello guys this is Shikamaru Rocks 11**

**I hope you like the story because I want to have a poll because i like to started with a paring it is just a start the pairing will come probably at the chunnin exams **

**I like the idea of a female Uchiha not a fem Sasuke or Itachi I mean a sister of niece whatever works also some ideas for a name would be nice**

**I am a naruhina supporter but I don't want to write something that has been used a lot just yet maybe later so no hinata but she will be happy I swear it maybe gaara plausible **

**Another one I will put in the poll is Fuu because she not must you used and I have so must idea's with her so she will be in the poll**

**I want to place Ino is the poll why because is in m'n top 5 of hottest naruto girls at 5 I think don't now but konan is at 1 because well just look her op and you WILL UNDERSTAND.**

**Also Isaribi because shared pain can be shared love **

**I gues tenten i don't know why but would be nice**

**No temari because she's for shikamaru**

**Kin would be a great idea because it would piss of Orchimaru **

And I think Kurotsuchi because a love hate story could be fun

So to make this clear Female uchiha (name unknown) Fuu (seven tailed jinchuruki) Ino Isaribi Tenten Temari Kin Kurotsuchi 


	3. Chapter 3

**Hello it me the writer**

**I want to tell that this means (great) that I'm saying something it is not thinking or a flashback so you know**

**but here is the next chapter**

Chapter 2 Why

'Why' thought a young boy while sobbing soft so no one can hear him.

'why' thought the boy he was wet and cold not thing to keep him warm except the strange feeling of rage but it wasn't rage against him but something else like something was angry but no one could hear it.

**Flashback**

"Stealing food I see, that is it don't care anymore leave now" said a angry old woman while throwing cloths at the young boy. The boy just didn't want to stay picket up his cloths and ran like hell was chasing him.

**End flashback **

"Why am I hated, I'm not a demon I'm Naruto, Naruto Uzumaki." Said Naruto while crying and why did he say 'I'm not a demon' that's simple people are calling him that. He didn't know why but people are calling him a demon, pointing, whispering like he did something.

Naruto was only loved by a few people like Itachi nii-san, old man also hokage, Ayame and Teuchi and his stuffed wolf called Naru-chan it's not a name he chosen but it was already there and somehow he know it was or is his.

He is now 6 years old and he lives in a dumpster.

Not a life that for a 6 year old but is better than the time at the foster home he has food that doesn't smell or taste funny ( if you don't get it poison or something else but not good) sometimes he hears 3 voices one sounds warm and love another sound friendly and like it's searching for him. The last one however sound angry and is more like shouting then talking but somehow deep inside Naruto he knew it's not a voice to fear or to be angry about it's like it wants to help.

**Somewhere else**

Kushina woke up from her sleep ever since she found out that her family dead she tried to make her dream come true. Making the whirlpool what it was before the wars. She got help from missing nin that where from the hidden in the Mist village giving her new bloodline like that of her own she also find nomads and people from poor villages they worked to getter to make buildings where the ruins were. Kushina Sealing jutsu was not as good has her former lover but good enough for protection and breaking the seals that were hidden in het village giving her justu and money to make her village big again she already got support from the Raikage and the Hidden village in the Waterfall.

Raikage did give her support but because of the respect that he had for Minato the Fourth Hokage saying that it was a shame that his son died.

The Hidden Village in the Waterfall support because Kushina gave their Jinchuuriki a new seal helping her to sleep without a voice screaming in her mind

What missed was the summoning scroll she lost it was giving to her after the Whirlpool was destroyed.

"My lady you need to go your office is full with paperwork" said a young girl right after leaving again.

"Damn Videl always the paperwork really how did he maintained himself was he that good or did he had a trick" said Kushina

**Back with Naruto **

Holding on to his 'Naru-chan' heard begin to hear the friendly voice but somehow it was harder and better than normally like it was close.

Coming out of his 'home' (dumpster) he walked following the voice while it's clearer every step he toke hearing the voice not knowing what it said.

He stopped at a apart of the forest now the same voice was talking to him and he understood it.

It said "your almost there Naru-chan" not knowing why the voice was said 'Naru-chan' he didn't stop until he saw a glowing light appear.

He walked to the light seeing a scroll lying there with the light slowly disappearing.

He touched the scroll slowly a blue light came of his hand and smoke became to appear suddenly Naruto felt like all his energy was drained from him. He passed out not before he saw a creator appear.

"**So this is your son Kushina I will take him to you so he can have a family he has suffered enough" **

**I hope you like it **

**Here are the polls result so I hope you vote more because there will be more**

**Fuu 2 vote**

**Female Uchiha and Tenten 1 vote **

**The rest has 0 vote too bad for Isaribi**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hello I have here the last poll result **

**And the winner of the last poll is**

**Fuu (yeah like I said I have idea's with her)**

**So here is the new chapter I waited for the poll only 7 votes but it took too long **

**Chapter 3 Family **

Running through the forest was a creator with a child on her back.

'**Have to run faster I need to get him there before he wakes up the Kyuubi has already begin to restore his charka' **Though the creator.  
>She began to run faster while hoping the brat didn't fall. Seeing her destination she began dreaming on how her Summoner would be happy to see her ever since she lost the contract the contact between the Summoner en Summons was lost whit both side unhappy that they maybe won't be summon each other again.<p>

But with the blood of the child it was like a sign that things would be has the were before and maybe even better this went through the mind creator.

**In the whirlpool village **

Looking out the window Kushina could see bird flying out of the tree's but the alarm didn't go off and there were no charka she recognized she thought one she did know but that was impossible seeing that her Wolf contract was lost and she didn't know where it was. While the charka was coming closer the she could feel another charka it was weak but somehow she though she recognized this charka but where.

With the charka coming closer she began the get tears but she didn't know until she saw a shadow coming from the forest a Wolf "Hitomi" she said. She saw the child on the Hitomi's back "Naruto!"

"**Now where is she" "**Naruto!" Hitomi turned around and saw Kushina running toward her "**Kushina it good to see you too"** said Hitomi "Naruto!" Kushina grabbed the Naruto hugging him while Naruto begin to wake up. "What are you doing I was sleeping" Naruto said then he saw the woman with red hair crying while holding on to him. "Who are you and why are you crying are you hurt?" Naruto asked "I'm not hurt silly I'm happy I have my son back"

"your son? Where is he do I know hi… Kaa-chan" "Yes Naruto I'm your mother" That was too much for Naruto and he passed out faster than a blue haired tomato we know.

**Konoha**

Naruto is gone and now with Itachi gone no one will try find him and the Hokage was almost more frightening then the Kyuubi when heard what happend at the foster home the woman was almost killed was it not for the anbu who tried to calm him down saying the children at the foster home would see.

Now the Hokage was in his office when heard a Chunnin shouting something about message Whirlpool.

Then the Chunnin run through the door holding a scroll with the Whirlpool sign.

Konoha Counsel

"Sarutobi what was in the scroll" Said Homura while staring at his former teammate.

"It says that it has been rebuild with help from former Mist Ninja and the want to regain their former Allies." Sarutobi said

"So what now" Inochi said while looking around the Counsel.

"Well I'm going of course" Sarutobi said while a squad of anbu appeared beside him and ready to go.

"is that wise Hokage" Tsume said while her best friend came from there she didn't know what to think.

"It will be alright" with that said the Hokage left.

"He already packed and had a anbu squad ready, troublesome" said Shikakku while the rest nodded.

**Back in Whirlpool village**

Naruto woke up lying in a bed while next to him was Naru-chan he grabbed him then a woman voice said. "That was a gift to you I wanted you to have It when I was pregnant with you".

Kushina stood from the chair she sat in and stood beside him.

"Are y.. yo… you really my m..mo..mother" "yes naruto I am only someone with my dna can summon a Wolf" "you mean Naru-chan"

Kushina laugh "No this is a wolf" she said as she pointed at Hitomi

"**Hello naruto"** Hitomi said while being afraid of his rejection. "That's, that's…. so cool" Hitomi sign of relieve with Kushina laughing in the background.

"But why now and where were you" Naruto said not knowing if he wanted to know the answer "people told my you were that with your father and I didn't want to life there anymore because I only felt sad when I thought of konoha. I'm sorry" she said while sobbing she wanted to cry when she felt arms around her and looking down she saw Naruto crying saying something about 'I don't care'.

Standing affront of the whirlpool opening he took one step towards the city while his anbu gather around him to guard their leader.

Then he saw ninja standing in front of the gate then they stayed there until another ninja appeared saying something to the head ninja. "Our leader will see you now but be aware that she can be emotional because of a certain thing" the head ninja said while he and the other walker towards a tower similar to the hokage's office.

Kushina stand in her office chair while trying to keep her head cool so she wouldn't kill Sarutobi when he would walk through the door.

She had naruto lying on her lap sleeping purring like fox she couldn't help but to smile.

When Sarutobi walked through the tower towards the office he saw paintings of the old Uzukage's there were only two and one was missing the one of the current Uzukage. Walking through the door of the office the only thing he could say was "How!"

Waking Naruto with his shouting


	5. Chapter 5

**Sorry that i'm late i had homework **

**But here is the next chapter**

**Chapter 4: life at the whirlpool**

"Is that all you can see after what your anbu said to me that my son was death" Kushina said almost losing her temper but Naruto was trying to get to sleep again so she had to be still.

"W..w..what are you talking about there was no anbu there never was all were fighting against the Kyuubi so….. Danzo" Sarutobi said while muttering something about killing Danzo when goes back. "Is that Ojii-san" "Yes it's me Naruto are you alright" Then Naruto hugged his mother and asked "Is she really my mommy Ojii-san" "Yes she is Naruto I was told she died with the other when the Kyuubi attacked the village I'm sorry" Naruto smiled and went to sleep Sarutobi never saw Naruto so relaxed and happy he couldn't help but to smile.

"So we were both lied to by the same man what are you going to do about it I won't have a alliance if that man still walk free" Kushina said with her hand almost bleeding from building a fist

"don't worry but what will you do with him you should know he wants to be hokage" "oh no he is going to be the next uzukage I'm making sure of that but I also have to take care of my new daughter" Kushina said "who is the lucky one" Sarutobi said "no one I adopted her when I went to the Waterfall she a jinchuuriki like him" Kushina replied while petting Naruto with him purring like a fox and Kushina giggled at that. "I see, I think I will go home and let the counsel know that they will want to know who the leader is form the Whirlpool village" with that Sarutobi left hoping that Kushina would let him go without any ass kicking.

"Now I think I will get your godfather to visited us" 'and make sure that peeking will be his only way to get something' Kushina though while smiling thinking how he will cry

**Bathhouse (in the tree's)**

"I feel a disturbance in the Perv Force I hope it's not Tsunade or worse" said a Pervy sage (how close he was from the true beside he can suffer for leaving naruto to his fate but he will play a big role later on)

**Back to the Whirlpool (also this is a timeskip)**

"Uhm.." said a voice of a young girl she didn't know what to do. She was happy , sad and afraid at the same time she wants to smile, to cry and run away but yet she kept following this redhead woman who adopted out of nowhere and it was strange because she is a demon ….right? Then this other kid her age who kept smiling at her it made her afraid of him but somehow she kept blushing at him every time he smiled at her. It was making her happy she never felt this before normally people would glare at her whispering things she didn't bothering listening knowing what they said.

"Yes, is there something wrong" said the woman

"who are you and why did you adopted me and took me here" "well I'm Kushina Uzumaki and this is…" "I'm Naruto Hitomi ( means eye ore beautiful eye)" "yes and you are a new member of our family and I don't care what you are sweety" "Ok… why did you call me Hitomi ..kun"

"well you have beautiful eye's and that what the name means right" Naruto said while blushing 'well well this is fate, coincidence or kami is one good story maker well I guess hitting two at once with the matchmaker of your children thing' Kushina though while smiling at the two future husband and wife. "well Naruto her name is Fuu and be nice to her as a friend not as a sister alright it would be better"

**A timeskip (7 years)**

Fuu was getting used to having a mom and brother or friend as her mother prefer she did not know why but she didn't care it was weird calling him brother but she still blushes when he comes to close or when he calls her Fuu-chan and he does that allot ever since they became 13 years old.

Naruto had a happy live at the whirlpool he has many friends but none of them was has close to him as Fuu he began to feel strange around her but he liked it. She and him where trained by their mother while mostly Naruto but that's because of his bloodline the Charka Chains. Luckily there was two other sensei's well they both where a special story one of them a Pervy sage was in critical condition after he was fooled getting to the Whirlpool where a was beating up by the 'Furry of the Red' as their mother told them the other one was a woman also baa-chan as Naruto called her and Pervy sage was again in critical condition but this time it was baa-chan who did it because he was trying to get Naruto to help him with his book.

"What do you think Kaa-chan wants" Naruto said while sign "we just came back from a mission yesterday can't we get some rest" This earned him a slap in the face from Fuu "Don't be so lazy you're not Uzukage yet so be respectful to mother… okay" Said Fuu ending in a scary sweet voice.

"So what do you think mom want with us I though the mission went well why do we have to go to her" Said Naruto while walking through the hall of the Uzukage tower.

"Call her Uzukage or Sensei Naruto-kun beside you blow up that building" Fuu said "Oh yeah" the two walked to the door of the Uzukage.

"So there are my to children"

**I hope you liked it beside i'm thinking of making a poll to look if a harem would be a idea so vote plz**


End file.
